Just Say It
by Isadora Li
Summary: When Akihiko realizes his true feelings towards Minako all that is left is tell her through. But since he never experienced love in his life he doesn't know how to deal with it.
1. Resolution

**So I came up with fic after reading a tons of fics about my favorite couple. ****Then I decided that in some way I should repay for the good moments that all of them provided to me. I'm already warning that english is not my first language, aand that I'm putting M rate for any ocasional swearing, lemon, etc. **

**About the disclaimer: If I owned Minako would be alive and they would live happily ever after D: so yeah, this means I don't own it.**

**Say – Chapter 1**

His hands trembled while reaching out to her face. He hesitantly touched her cheek, first with his fingers and then cupping her cheeks with one of his hands. It was all new to him, was it for her too? He was afraid to ask, depending on her answer he wouldn't like to know. In fact, any guy wouldn't even if he was the newbie type on the lovers area, this was like a universal truth.

He frowned a little when she gave no response, but decided to shrug it off, maybe it was his instincs telling him to go on, maybe she was gibing him free pass to do what he had to do. So that's exactly what he did closing the distance between their faces while his hand slid from cheek to neck, rubbing it gently but dominantly. His lips reached to hers demanding passionately while she gave access opening her mouth, both tongues clashing with each other in full sintony, like a perfect match. It was all too hot, too tempting to hold on his free hand trailed through her shoulders, down to her arms, hips until finally reaching the end her shirt. Aimlessly his hands brushed inside it until it reached her hips. They stopped a second to catch their breaths just to in another full mouth kiss. His hands followed the rythim of their tongues squeezing and caressing her hips and her back all along. He could feel the heat rising and rising below their bellies when she arched her body trying to feel more and more of him.

_This is now or never. _The though crossed his mind in a rush when his other free hand touched her leg pulling and pressing her up to him.

"Tch. Stop making this mooch face while you're asleep Aki." – Shinjiro harshly took off Akihiko's pillow, wich was entangled between his arm.

When his best friend opened his eyes in surprise he saw Shinjiro with a fed up face holding his pillow in one hand and spatula in other. He squeezed his eyes in a death glare staring to Akihiko's boxer. Quickly he rolled to the wall trying to hide his shame stammering in a embrassed voice. "I-it's nature! You know how this kind of stuff work!"

"Like hell I would, don't treat me like a perv I'm not you! Now scram off your bed. There's a pleasant view for you in the kitchen room. And pancakes too, she made me do it." He said it turning his head around to hide his own embrassment. Shinji was not the soft show up type, but Minako conquered him like it was nothing. In the beginning he felt a hint of jealous, of course it confused more his feelings, because in his mind it was because in some way he tought his feelings for her was like Miki's one. But he was totally wrong and it took like months for him to realize it and now he was stuck with it.

First because he was an ass. He distanced from her simply because he couldn't deal with his own feelings. Still she treated him like always, even when he acted cold or suddenly stopped hanging out with her. It was a good thing that Shinji decided to rejoin SEES, with their leader on the frontline and more persona-users they were all doing a great job. In a few days Minako and Shinjiro were close friends, even hanging out together almost .night. At first he was feeling left off, but there was something beneath it. What hapenned after that was like a hurricane of feelings and despair. He was lucky that Minako gave him back his pocket watch and because of that the shot wasn't fatal, but still made him stay in coma for a few days. In the meantime Akihiko finally came up with terms about his resolution and his feelings towards Minako. At least that's what he thought, but when he finally opened himself up to her and talked Miki he felt some weight being left off his back. He really wanted to tell her about his feelings, he just couldn't bring himself to. Even his dreams were forcing his feelings out, strange dreams by the way, he never, ever thought about dealing with this things. So it was really complicated.

"You're stupid." Shinjiro threw Akihiko's pillow on his face. "Stop torturing yourself! If that bothers you that much do something about it dammit! I already told you - girls only bring problems. Now hurry up, I don't know how much I can't handle with those animals downstairs, if you take too long you'll eat nothing of those pancakes I did." He said it while pointing his spatula to Akihiko and leaving the room.

Akihiko got up with a sigh, he was thinking way too much about all this stuff. It was time to face the facts and start doing something like Shinji said

**Lalala - Line - Lalala  
/**

"Maaan this is so delicious senpai! I could eat it all up right here right now." Junpei was grinning like a clow while he was using his fork to pick another pancake on the center of the table.

"AGH!" He quickly drew his hand back when Yukari used her knife to stop Junpei. She almost dig it on his hand. "That was uncalling for Yuka-tan!"

"Quit it Stupei! You're not the only one in this dorm that'll eat breakfast here today. Save some for our leader and Akihiko-senpai too, geez."

"Aw come on! I bet Shinjiro-senpai is doing more. Besides this one will get cold."He said flashing a stupid grin to Yukari and then to Shinjiro who already came back from Akihiko's bedroom.

"You know what? Like I care." He turned to Junpei and Yukari. "Eat all you want. If they wanted so badly they should be here already".

"They who Shinjiro-senpai?"

Everyone looked at the smiling brunette that was standing on the kitchen's door.

"Ohh I smell Pancakes! So you made it huh? I wish I was here to see you doing, maybe I could get a tip or two right?" Still smiling Minako took a sit beside Yukari.

"Tch. Whatever, just eat it." With this statement Shinji gave his back to Minako blushing a little. Minako tilted her head a little but didn't seem to mind his behavior.

"You can use mine, I'm satisfied. Do you mind?" Yukari offered her empty plate before she left the room, wich Minako gladly accepted.

"Morning" Akihiko's voice could be heard while he made himself comfortable sitting in front of Minako. "Shinji, could you hand me one plate? I'm starving!"

"Get one yourself, I'm not a housekeeper or anything, idiot." Even complaining Shinjiro gave him a fork, plate and knife.

"Now, don't get so grumpy. I'm here to eat your homemade pancakes" Akihiko smiled to Shinjiro like he wanted to break the ice. He was still feeling uncomfortable with the dream and the whole awakening thing.

"So, I'm not the only one who overslept or you woke up early and went jog senpai?" Minako's voice made the boxer blush a little, he should know by now that today's dream will haunt him for a while.

"Y-yeah, I think I'm just tired or something like that." He said quickly already eating the pancake. Maybe with his mouth full she wouldn't say anything else.

"Oh, I see. So what about taking a break with tartarus tonight? You should rest yourself, I don't want you to get sick or anything you know." She said it between bites like it was the most normal thing in the world. But to Akihiko's poor heart it was like squeeze it with the sudden emotion.

"Huh, I think that he is healthy enough and is having a good sleep." Shinjiro taunted.

Akihiko choked glaring to his friend. "I certainly don't need and enemy with you by my side Shinji-" He was cut off when he felt something warm on his shoulder, more like a small hand. Minako was by his side, how he didn't knew, she was too fast maybe. She was holding a glass of milk.

"Here drink it. If you don't mind I was drinking it but you'll hurt your throat choking like that." It was strange to see her concerned, Minako was always the cheerful type but now there she was trying to take care of him like he was… precious. No, he shook that off, she is friendly enough to do that to anyone. He blushed but accepted her offer, it was really stupid but somehow sharing the same glass with her was like… Kissing her. Stupid, stupid.

"I should get going I don't want to let Rio-chan waiting me on Chagall Café. See ya guys later. Oh, and take some rest Akihiko-senpai!" with a smile and a small wave she left.

"Phew, that leaves just the two of us again huh buddy?" Akihiko smiled nervously to Shinjiro. "Now, what were you thinking saying that stuff about my"-

"So Akihiko-senpai, are you having spicy dreams with a certain girl?" That was Junpei who was watching the whole scene quiet. He seemed to be enjoying the situation. "At least she's not a crazy fangirl, that's a good thing huh?"

"S-shut up Junpei!" and that's was all he could think on that moment. He hanged his head down looking tormented "It's not like that."

"If you stay this shy you won't get anywhere you know?" Junpei stated.

"I didn't ask your opinion, and I don't want you messing with me like that "operation babe-hunt" thing!" Akihiko glared remembering the shame and the anger while trying to read that crazy book.

"Operation babe-hunt? What the fuck is that Aki? Are you that desperate to recall to this dumbass?" Shinjiro point to Junpei with his head. "Man, you're doomed."

"Heey, now you're hurting my feelings senpai!"

"Whatever, I'm telling the truth!"

"Oh yeah? So you think you can get a woman? At least I could get some."

"Yeah right, like Chidori and…? She's crazy, she'll soon come to her senses".

Junpei's jaw dropped. He suddenly got up and started running to the door

"Chidorita!"

Akihiko and Shinjiro observed while the junior left the dorm calling his girlfriend's name.

"What a idiot." He looked to Akihiko. "You clean the dishes, I already cooked".

"You're sounding like a grumpy wife you know that?" He sighed while taking the plates to clean up the kitchen.

"What the hell? I'll start hanging with you man, you're crazy." And with that Shinjiro left, leaving Akihiko all by himself.

**Lalala - Line - Lalala  
/**

(A few days later)

"So, what's your type?" Akihiko gasped with the sudden question. He and Minako were sitting on a bench while eating ice cream on the mall.

"My type? I-…" A furious red blush was printed on his face while he stammered looking for words.

"Yeah, you know, your girl type." She licked her ice cream playfully. "You have all this fans, I bet you can take any girl you want senpai, still… You didn't. So I'm asking you your type."

"I-uh…" He looked the other way finding difficult to breathe. _Stupid Junpei, he pays me for that! Always says you, huh? I can't say that!_

Minako got up from the bench and stretched herself up. "The truth is I asked you because, I got stuck in this group date yesterday, you know. And some random guy asked me this. I have a lot of friends, I met a lot of people but… I never opened up myself to it. I mean, this same guy said that he had this crush on me and all I could do was smile. Lame huh? I didn't feel anything. I'm always happy, I love to hang out with people, I love talking, laughing and all but, maybe I'm broken. Maybe I give myself so much, I know how love is, If someone ask me I know. I really do. Like in the movies and the books… You can think only in that person, your heart starts racing you feel all funny inside and starts smiling like and idiot." She was standing if front of him smiling, opening her heart to him. He never knew this side of her, and still he liked.

"I think this is something you don't go and get it huh" He smirked up to her.

"Yeah, definitely not." She grinned back and started walking. "So how about some karaoke? The last one pays for it!" she giggled and started running.

"Hey, I didn't say- whatever. I'll cath you in no time. You'll see that!" And in the back of his mind, he somehow knew that he wasn't just saying that to win the race. He decided, he wanted her all by himself. After all Akihiko always played for win.

**Lalala - Line - Lalala  
/**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And Thaaaat's it! At first I wanted to write something angsty, with some smut maybe. With this dominating/mature Akihiko. But it won't fit for this fic, since I kep listening "Say" by John Mayer over and over again. But I'll write it, and it will be to console my poor heart about that ending ;( you'll all see fellow readers I'll kick that ending ass and I'll make a twist with it, just you wait! Oh and I already have the synopsis on my mind, here it is: **

**Minako knew for the start two things: She was bounded to become the Great Seal. And that falling up for Akihiko wasn't a choice to be made. When a sacrifice changed it all. What's left is their bodies that won't forget about each other.**

**Before you all take as a perv I'm inspired by younha's song – Memory. Listen the korean version with tablo. On youtube you can find it with the English translation, really beautiful song, then you'll get the spirit of it, I'm sure.**

**But until then, please pretty please review :D Oh and yeah English is not my first language so I probably made some errors but since I don't have a beta or anything I'll have to stick with any soul who wants to correct me with some reviewing.**

**Anyway, see ya on the next update! Or next story. o/**


	2. Fair

**Hey everyone, here I am again ^^/**

**I really want to thank who reviewed: Tashstatic, Shana-Tan2131 and Rewritten-Ennui (I was really hoping that you would review to help out there, so thanks a lot!)**

**Oh and I'd like to tell you all that my story will not be the same as the game**** will have the same characters but the line will be different. I'll try to not make any OOC because I don't like it. So Shinji's out of coma, Chidori is alive and… For now this is all you need to know :D**

**Thanks for the favs/alerts and reviews! :D you were all great to me and I'm happy for you all taking your time reading my story. Thanks for the advice rewritten ennui, I'll keep writing to improve my skills *thumbs up* oh, by the way, my first language is portuguese. **

**Warning: this chapter won't be so light, I wanted to go fast in some things, I'll make it on the other chapters, so no worries.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 – Fair

_Hey, are you lonely?_

_Has summer gone so slowly?_

_We found the ground_

_And that damage was done_

_It's cold as you fade into the sun_

_Where'd you go? To me._

_

* * *

_

He didn't realize how or when it all started, maybe it was her own words that striked through his chest, and caught him off guard. But he knew two things for certain: she always makes him feel tense and on the edge. Yesterday was simply great, they hanged out together all day, laughed, talked and watched the sunset in complete silence. It was perfect, almost.

**Flashback  
**

When they arrived on the dorm, Yukari bombarded Minako with all sorts of questions about the previous group date she went. Suddenly, she started talking about Ryoji Mochizuki's being there too.

_What the hell?_ Okay, wait, stop and rewind. Isnt' Ryoji that new transfer student? The one who was making a lot of girls go woo and aah? He heard Aigis saying something about Minako stay away from him because he was dangerous. He heard from Junpei, that he was a nice guy and since he transferred, they became instant buddies.

"Is it true that he's hitting on you?" Yukari asked suspiciously, "Look, don't give much attention to him okay? He's nice with every girl in front of him. You saw that on classroom." Minako nodded smiling a little. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Then why go on a group date with him?" This time she crossed her arms like a mother lecturing her daughter. "Oh, that's because I met him on the train afterschool. Then some guys invited him to, and he said he would only go if I did." Minako shrugged like there was nothing left for her to do.

"Oh my god, you're too nice sometimes you know Minako." Yukari rolled her eyes. "Don't be so naïve, you have to be more careful with people's intentions. Listen, I hate gossip, but I came to you because people will start talking about you, if you do everything they want you to do."

Minako smiled. "I did it because I wanted it Yukari, no need to worry about me."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow looking to one and another. "So… I'm off. Got a lot of stuff to do." Before the two could even say anything back, he was already upstairs.

**End ****Flashback  
**

"Naïve, huh? Tch." He rolled on his bed facing the wall. He knew that wasn't fair feeling angry or jealous, but that was something he found impossible to suppress this time. Turning around he looked to the clock, it was exactly 7:15 am and he knew he was late for school. He could skip class if he wanted, today was Monday so he was free on the afternoon.

He heard a knock on his door and a female voice filled the silence. "Akihiko-san, Mitusuru-san asked to see if you're feeling okay." It was Aigis, there was no mistake in it.

"I uh, I'm okay I just overslept."

"Can I come in?" Akihiko panicked a little because he was still on his pajamas. "What? Well, just hang on a minute." He got on his feet and started changing. After all, he was used to change quickly.

"Come in." Aigis entered the room closing the door after doing it. "Do you need something Aigis? You're going to be late too, right?" Her hazel eyes darted to him and before he could think she was standing next to him.

"wha-?" He took a step back.

"Are you malfunctioning? It seems that, how can I say… Your hormones are bursting. Your heart is racing everyday; and it seems that you're developing some kind of unstable fever, it comes and goes. You're red and out breath then you're normal again." He kept staring at her, so she continued, "I noticed it happens a lot when Minako-chan is-" His face started to burn and he could feel his cheeks red and his heart racing like he was caught on act.

"Oh? There you are again. I was thinking on reporting her about your sickness, but now I'm confused." She tilted her head thinking.

"There's nothing going on Aigis. Listen, could you keep it between us? I-I mean, I know what's wrong. No, it's not something wrong" he shook his head. "It's just something that I'm not used to yet, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, I'll do as you told me. But only this time." He sighed relieved. "Thanks Aigis. Now let's go."

* * *

**Afterschool  
**

Akihiko deep inside of him knew that he was making a stupid decision. But since he didn't know how to deal with it, he decided to avoid Minako like a plague since he saw her waiting for him on the laboratory hall.

Right now, he was trying to leave the school looking nervously around, trying his best to not bump into her. But his true enemies were those hysterical girls. If his persona could fly, he most certainly would summon it on the rooftop and get out from there. He totally would.

Then, a thought crossed his mind, he knew exactly who could help him now. Taking his cellphone out, he started texting while heading to the rooftop.

Fifteen minutes later he heard someone grunt while opening the door. "Why meet up here of all places?" It was Shinji, he was staring at Akihiko with a unfriendly face.

"That's exactly what I need! Get me out of here Shinji!" He begged. " No, better! Escort me out of here with this ogre stare." He looked desperate while his friend looked about to punch him on his face. "My what?"

"No, listen. Here's the deal. From today on I'm avoiding Minako, so I need to get out of here so she can't see me, but those screaming girls will draw attention. I know you can scare them out, so pleaaase?" Akihiko's hand was now clinging on Shinjiro's cloak.

He slapped Akihiko's hand and snorted. "You're really dumb aren't you? Don't come whine to me when you waste all the chances you have with her." He turned around leaving, "Let's go."

"Thank you Shinji! Let's go to Hagakure, I'll treat you something". Akihiko smiled while following his friend.

"Yeah, right." He replied with a grump voice but smiled a little bit.

* * *

**Evening – Iwatodai Dorm Entrance  
**

"I don't know man, but I think she likes you. She told you about the group date, but she clearly stated that she didn't like this guy who has a crush on her." Shinjiro was resting his back on the wall while Akihiko was sitting on the stairs.

"Y-you may be right. But still…"

"Still what? You're looking like a chicken! Even Ken is ahead of you, and he's only ten!"

"Huh?" Akihiko turned to Shinjiro dumbfounded. He decided he was going to win her over, but he wasn't doing anything to change it at all, even a TEN YEAR OLD BOY was ahead of him? No way, he must act as soon as possible.

Until a smirk spread out on his face. "I'll do something, right now." Shinjiro opened his mouth to ask him but the boxer rushed inside the dorm leaving his friend behind.

* * *

**Minako's Room  
**

"Oh why can't I ignore it? ~ I keep giving it in but I should know better ~ 'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me~" Minako was humming to herself with her headphones on her ears. It was a strange hour to start cleaning a room but that's how she was. Always doing the things she wanted the way she wanted.

She didn't hear the first knock on her door, but Akihiko knew she was there, because he could hear her singing. It was a little out of tune but he knew that was probably because she couldn't hear her own voice.

He knocked a little harder. "I want you so despera-" She took off her phones and looked at the door brushing her hair off her face. "Who is it?"

"I-its Akihiko, can I come in?" He gulped trying to suppress the urge to run away again.

"Oh, sure. Come in senpai!" When he opened the door her view made him forget how to breathe. She was wearing a man's white shirt and a small red short. "Please, take a sit on my bed, let me just finish it here." He nodded obeying just like Aigis did early in the morning.

Minako leaned over her desk, using a small yellow cloth to clean the dust off her windowsill. Akihiko started to look everywhere except her beautiful curves. His body started to feel hot, like a wave of heat had suddenly brushed through him.

"So, do you need something senpai?" she turned around brushing her fringe away. He could see the sweat on her neck and the transparency of her shirt, like an invitation. He reached out for her hand and pulled her close until she was in front of him.

"Remember when I talked about Miki to you? And how in some way I related my feelings for you with hers?"

"… Yes." Minako was looking at him with a light frown. "I have this urge to protect you, like I did when I was around her, and when I lost her… At first I thought that running away from these feelings would be the best thing to do. But then, I realized that I don't want to lose the things that are important to me. I want to protect and cherish them, and that includes you too." He kept staring at their hands intertwined like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I understand." Minako stated sighing. "I lost my parents and brother too, so I know how it is. But…" She bit her lip holding her breath. "It's not the same. I don't see you that way senpai. I want to protect you, all of you, but I don't see you as a brother… I-" She took her hand from Akihiko's. "I'll respect your feelings anyway, okay?" She smiled weakly and left her room.

His hand felt cold, his body felt cold. His heart sank while he left to his own room. He just couldn't believe how screwed up he was feeling right now.

"Shit."

* * *

**A few days later…**

**Dorm – 1****st**** Floor**

Everyone was there except for Minako and Shinjiro; Akihiko was sewing his gloves, Koromaru was sleeping on Aigi's feet, while she, Yukari and Junpei were watching a movie. Sitting on the table, Fuuka and Ken were trying to teach Mitsuru how to play Monopoly.

"Why can't I use my credit card? This one's fake, isn't it depicted like a fraude?

Fuuka sweated laughing nervously. "Of course not Mitsuru-senpai, it's just a game."

"Oh I see… We're not actually buying these places. It makes sense." She smiled to herself.

"Why you say that Mitsuru-san?" Ken asked politely.

"That's because these locations are too out of reach for you. In financially matters I mean."

Fuuka and Ken stared blankly to Mitsuru. "Really, this is just a game senpai."

Since that Monday Akihiko and Minako barely spoke to each other, everytime their eyes locked he saw the damage and he was sure she saw his too. He sighed trying to push these thoughts down.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Shinjiro yelled while the Lounge's door was burst open. He was carrying Minako's small body. Her Gekkoukan Jacket was ripped exposing her skin but no one seemed to care, everyone was in shock while she was laid carefully on the sofa.

Akihiko felt a rush of pain on his neck because he turned around so quickly, that in an instant he was next to them. Mitsuru let out a gasp of surprise when she saw Minako's left leg bleeding. "What happened Aragaki? Fuuka take the first aid kit on the command room. NOW!" "O-kay! I'll be right back!" She panicked a little but went upstairs running.

Everyone gathered around their leader with a desperate look on their faces.

"Hey guys! Listen I got in trouble on port island but I'm okay see?" She smiled trying to calm her friends. Shinjiro let out a sigh. "You were too reckless, you know how dangerous that place is. If I wasn't around you know what could have happened."

"It's no big deal." She replied cheerfully.

"No BIG deal?" Shinjiro barked. "They were ripping your clothes off to touch you all over and it's no big deal?"

"Woooow, hang in there! Do you mean that they were trying to ra-" Junpei was cut off by Mitsuru. "Yes! Now please take Ken upstairs we need some space here." She said while taking the first aid kit from Fuuka's hand. Junpei simply nodded draggin Ken out. The boy wasn't happy but still obeyed heading upstairs. Yukari took one of Minako's hand sitting by her side, "It's okay, we'll treat this wound and then you can rest." Aigis looked distressed but somehow managed to stay calm while she helped Mitsuru clean her leader's wound.

For a moment Akihiko's vision went red. So if wasn't for Shinji she would be literally violated. He clenched his fists hearing the leather of his gloves squeeze in protest. "Tch." When he looked back to her, their eyes locked and he saw that damaged look, but this time it looked lost and confused too. Maybe she was expecting something from him, like a "big bro" would do, but that was not the case. He wasn't a brother and didn't see her like a sister.

"I think this should do. Maybe we should take you to the hospital, just to make sure you're okay." Mitsuru started speaking with a concerned look.

"There's no need. I'm fine. I'll just go back to my room and rest." Minako stood up taking slow steps trying to hide the pain. Then, she felt Aigis's hand on her hips giving her support.

"I'll take you then." Even if she was a robot, it was clear how concerned she was. "Yeah, thanks Aigis."

He kept clenching his fists until she was out of sight.

_This will be a long night.

* * *

_

**Past Midnight, Minako's Room**

He knew he shouldn't do it without knocking or asking permission, but he already asked Aigis and reluctantly, she left him alone in her room.

Silently he took a chair and sat by Minako's side. He caressed her sleeping face but took off quickly when he noticed she was awake, staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was rough and ragger and he felt taken aback by it.

"Just seeing with you were okay."

"I said I'm okay earlier."

"Even if you say that, I'm still worried about you."

"… I see." She looked away.

"Why did you go there late in the night in the first place? He leaned closer with a hint of irritation on his voice. "Don't be so childish, if you're trying to get somebody's attention by doing it you're doing in the wrong way."

"Oh yeah?" She snapped at him taking a sitting position. "Like a child huh?"

Akihiko never saw Minako angry, it was… Uncommon. Still he never felt this way too, so he couldn't blame her.

"If Shinji wasn't there do you think you could handle all by yourself?" He grabbed her arm instinctively.

"It doesn't matter. Stop treating me like I need your protection. You weren't there, so you don't know anything."

"How can you say that? Stop taking my feelings for granted Minako!"

"Y-your feelings? Your feelings?" She pushed her arm off harshly. "Stop treating me like your sister. I'm not her I'll never be, I'm not a replacement, so stop seeing me like that! You just hurt me doing this." Minako got up from her bed ignoring the pain. She wanted to be far away from him. She didn't want to feel his touch burning through her skin like a chain of reaction. "You're making me feel mad all over again, all I want is hit you, right in your face and right in your heart like you're doing to me." She spat biting her lips suppressing the urge to cry.

He looked down painfully. "Don't worry, you already hit me." Then, he left her room quietly after that.

When she turned around he wasn't there anymore, all that was left for her to see was her broken semblance on the mirror.

When he was safe on his own bedroom, he started to take off his tie and his red vest like it was suffocating throwing it on the dark not caring where it landed.

"I'm not. Can't you see that I'm not? I'm helplessly in love with you, idiot. I'm-" His back slipped through the door until he reached the floor resting his head on his fist.

* * *

**Author's note: So I asked my dear friend to take a look and review the next chapters for me, she already gave me a little help on chapter 1, but she's kinda of busy so this one she didn't read it, and it's been a week since I wrote it and I wanted to post it up soon, buut I was awfully sick this entire week and only today I woke up feeling better so here it is (pheew~). **

**Huuuh, don't flame me X~D this chapter was long and I know it was kinda of… twisted. But I'll make it up for them on the next chapters, so don't worry ^^ let's just say that it was necessary and I felt that should be this way :D I write based on my mood and on the music I listen.**

**Oh yeah, I want to mention some author's that inspired me here...**

**Let's see: MeowFactory (she is awesome D:), Legendary Armor (Catalyst made me ~baaaw) Blackeclipse, Tashstatic, Liza_Taylor, Sourl, Jonaleepuff aaand Chrysanthemum-Snow.**

**Reviews, alerts, favs and helpful tips/critics are all welcome as always! o/ **


	3. Till I Get Over You

Hey there, sorry about the wait, hope you like it :) please don't forget to review if possible.

**Persona series:** Don't own it! Now to what matters, my new chapter o/

* * *

_Everytime you walk away,_

_I pretend that I'm okay._

* * *

**Just Say It - Chapter 3 **

**_ 'till I get over you

* * *

_ **

_Nothing like a day after another. _

Conversation turned out awkward, but Tartarus was okay. In a couple of days Minako's leg was brand as new.

After her recover, she made some changes and started to split the group, saying that this way everyone would get stronger faster. She also said that she really wanted to summon a special persona, wich have a special skill that she proclaims to be: "the sum of all my thoughts in battles and problems."

But here's the strange part; she always says that with a sullen smile. Sometimes it was a huge grin wich Ken swore it was like Cheshire cat's one.

_So yeah, nothing like a day after another._ Since the day she argued with Akihiko, this thought became a mantra to her. They would still work together, after all; they're grown up and could be civilized.

Besides, what exactly she could expect from him? He was socially awkward and a total blockhead, that couldn't understand a horde of fangirls feelings, imagine hers. Still, he was cute, sweet, handsome, caring, strong and had the most charming smirk she ever saw.

_Hold on, stop, stop.__ Akihiko no Baka! He's a Blockhead, blockhead, blockhead, blockhead dense blockhead. Don't deceive yourself Minako._

Her fists clenched while she creaked her teeth blushing.

_Breathe, i__nhale and exhale. There you go, all set now._

Her legs were moving on their own until Minako finally stopped. And there he was, holding his jacket on his shoulder. _Beautiful, gloriou- blockhead._

"Oh my god, I wish I could be Akihiko-senpai's girlfriend!"

Minako turned around to see that irksome girl with buns right behind her squealing.

_Oh, the ignorance of the oblivion__. If you knew that guy, you wouldn't say that._

The brunette rolled her eyes thinking with herlsef and walking down the stairs.

He suddenly felt the air become different. Like magnet he turned toward her and without thinking he greeted his leader.

"Hey."

"Hi."

She smiled a little putting her hands behind her back.

"So… " Talking with her always makes his head a little cloudy.

"What?" She kept smiling.

"Minako-chan, there you are!" It was Ryoji Mochizuki who came out of nowhere.

"Hello there, Sanada-senpai." The boxer greeted with his head, mentally cursing the idiot that was facing Minako.

"So, are you free today to show me some places?"

"Well, actually I'm-"

"Akihiko, I'm ready, we can leave anytime ." Mitsuru came elegant as ever, not noticing the juniors.

It was Minako turn to curse the heavens annoyed. She started to wonder if that school had some type of secret passage or something.

"Hello Arisato, Mochizuki." She greeted them while the juniors replied smiling.

"Y-yeah, sure. Let's go Mitsuru."

He glanced one last time at her before leaving alongside the Kirijo heiress.

Minako waved to them cheerfully before turning to Ryoji.

_Akihiko no Baka!_

"So, where do you want to go Ryoji-kun?"

"Anywhere you want Minako-chan. Just your company makes me happy."

"Sure, let's go to Palownia Mall then, shall we?"

She could feel a little sting on her chest, but smiling was like a make up to hide her true feelings in that moment.

* * *

**School Gate**

"I'm sorry, I dind't realize you were trying to approach her."

"Don't worry. I was failing completely. Besides, that guy interrupted us."

"I know I'm not qualified to give you any advices, but I hope you two can reconcile soon."

Mitsuru smiled in her usual way.

"Yeah, thanks. Talking about that, if you were angry what would make you less upset?"

"Well, executing you would satisfy me." She considered.

"Anything besides that?" He could feel a sudden chill run through his spine.

"No. Because you'd deserve execution."

* * *

**Iwatodai Dorm**

" I'm telling you, I'm pretty sure they had a fight." Junpei said scratching his chin.

"Why so?" Yukari asked annoyed.

"Because you can feel the tension between them too, if ya know what I mean" He grinned.

"Tension?" It was Fuuka's turn to ask.

"Yeah, when two people are attracted to each other and don't give in to their feelings. So the tension start to rise because their bodies are longing for it-OUCH! What was that for Yuka-tan?" Yukari smacked Junpei hard on the head. Fuuka blushed embarrassed focusing on the notebook on her lap.

"Stop being so lecherous Stupei."

"Keep saying that, but don't come running to me when you hear strange sounds coming from their rooms."

"Ugh, I'm starting to feel sorry for Chidori-san."

"Come on! I'm a wonderful boyfriend, don't say that about me." Yukari rolled her eyes while Junpei flashed a stupid grin.

"Anyway, tell Mina-tan that I'm not going to Tartarus today. I'm going to the movies with Chidorita."

"Have a nice time Junpei-kun, tell Chidori-san I said hi." With that Fuuka returned her attention to her laptop.

"Got it. And you two from now on observe Akihiko-senpai and Mina-tan, you'll see the sparks flying all over." He smiled slyly and left.

"Sparks yeah, whatever." Yukari stated taking a magazine and starting to read it.

After a few minutes Minako arrived at the dorm.

"Hello! Hey there Koro-chan!" The brunette chirped to the dog.

"Woof!"

"Hey Minako-chan. Junpei-kun, Akihiko-senpai e and Mitsuru are not here right now, so I'don't think we should be going to Tartarus today."

"Oh." Minako tried to disguise her disappointment. "No problem! I'm tired anyway, I walked a lot today with Ryoji-kun." She looked around. "Where's Aigis?"

"She's not here yet." When finished her sentence, Aigis opened the door.

"Good night everyone." She walked towards Minako until they were very close to each other.

"You're unharmed. That's good. I was patrolling the area just to make sure that he wasn't here anymore."

"I'm fine Aigis, don't worry. Ryoji-kun and I only spent the afternoon together."

"I don't like the way he flirts with every girl that cross his way." Yukari stopped reading her magazine to take part on their conversation.

"Well, I don't mind. It's no big deal." Minako giggled.

"I remember his weird invitation on the rooftop. It took me off guard I must admit."

"Oh, Hi Mitsuru-senpai. I didn't see you coming." Minako looked at her senior only to see Akihiko right behind her. She could see that the boxer was frowning.

"We just arrived. I have some calls and things to do so I'm heading upstairs. Let's go to Tartarus tomorrow."

"Yup, no problem." Minako smiled.

Akihiko was still frowning staring at the floor while their leader was right in front of him. Yukari almost laughed nervously cursing that stupid Junpei, she could see that damn sparkle he was talking about. Fuuka nodded to her assuming they were thinking the same thing.

Without saying anything, the boxer left to his room.

Minako almost felt sore. Almost. But then she smiled to her friends.

"Since we're not going to Tartarus I'm going to my room and rest. See you tomorrow!" She kept smiling cheerfully until she was out of sight and safe in her bedroom.

* * *

**Later on Akihiko's room**

"So she doesn't mind with someone that flirts with anything that moves. I see." Shinjiro nodded to himself.

"It seems so." Akihiko kept hitting his punch bag.

"Take a move then. If she doesn't care about that guy, why you'd lose her?"

"You're probably right. But the right words never cross my mind when I'm around her. Maybe because she's in front of me and I feel tense and my mind go blank."

"Such a sissy."

Akihiko rolled his eyes ignoring the urge to punch shinji.

"No, it's because she's there and my mind fills with thoughts about her, like it's all about her when she's close to me."

Shinjiro nodded. "I see. I should go to my room, it's getting late. Taje some sleep Aki, you need it."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Shinji."

After Shinjiro left, Akihiko decided to take a quick shower before calling it a day. When he was coming back from the bathroom he met Minako climbing the stairs probably heading to her room.

"Night." He said rubbing his hair in the towel that was on his shoulders.

She looked at him smiling.

"Night senpai…" Minako rubbed her hands together nervously. She missed him so much, her heart was pounding through her chest in a way that she could hear it. The brunette really wanted to apogilize, to go back the way they were, but now it's all messy, she was confused, tense and having difficult to think when he was there standing in front of her. Why he said all those things? Why she was so afraid? She didn't know the reason why and couldn't understand herself.

Akihiko on the other hand was staring at her, longing to touch her, he knew his feelings for her. He just couldn't bring himself to say it again, too afraid to lose her once for all.

"I gotta go, I'll wake up early tomorrow. Don't sleep late today, okay?" He smiled a little and left Minako all by herself on the hallway.

"Yeah, sure. I will…" She whispered more to herself, since he already left.

When Minako arrived in her bedroom she locked the door and laying in her bed without bothering to change her clothes.

"Stupid Akihiko." She closed her eyes shut, fighting the urge to cry even unnecessarily. The tears were already falling.

* * *

**Gekkoukan High**

The next day flew, Minako didn't even notice when the class finished. Quickly she took her briefcase and headed for kitchen club to meet Fuuka.

After some hours of fun cooking and teaching Fuuka some tricks, she insisted to Fuuka go home first while she cleaned up everything. Taking the news of the storm she could easily convince her friend to leave her in charge of cleaning. But the truth is, that she wanted to be alone, this strange urge to cry had returned and she did not want to Fuuka see her like that.

"Today was a good day, huh?" She rubbed her eyes talking to herself. "Soon I'll get through this, until then…"

She looked out at the window frowning a little. A storm was coming.

_So I'm countin' my tears_

_'Til I get over you

* * *

_

**Dormitory Lounge**

"Hey guys, did you see Minako? I think the news about the typhoon were true. Look at this whole bunch of water coming from the skies!" – Junpei exclaimed alarmed looking trhough the window inside the lounge. Everyone were there except for her.

Fuuka gasped worried.

"I think she's still on school, she insisted to me that she could clean the club all by herself and asked for me to leave to not catch this rain. Now I feel guilty to ler all by herself."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**** Hey there people ^^ how are you? I'm busy lately and I will be more and more each day from now on. I'm in the last year of college and lots of things to do xD But I'm faithful that I'll handle and everything will work out fine.

Also I'm out of a beta reader, my friend really can't help 'cause she's busy with work =/ so if anyone want to help me, feel free to send me a pm ^^

I started writing chapter 4, so it will come soon than this one did. And I think that you'll love it what comes next! :D it is possible that comes out this week!

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites ^^ I received various and was glad to see that so many people are liking this story o/

As always, comments and favorites are welcome. Until next time!

Ps: Sorry for the mistakes that you are perhaps coarse in this chapter, but I really did not have time to revise it. And I wanted to post very soon so that you would not expect more than ever expected xD


	4. Signal Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't onw it =)**

**Heey I'm back with a new chapter! It took a while but here it is. Hope you enjoy ^~**

**PLEAAASE READ AND REVIEW XD MAKE ME HAPPY or give me a birthday present (it was 6/27 yeyy~) even if it's a late gift I wouldn't mind ^^**

**Okaay enough begging! To the chapter !**

* * *

Chapter 4 - **Signal Fire**

The perfect words never crossed my mind

Cause there was nothing in there but you

I felt every ounce of me, screaming out

But the sound was trapped deep in me

xx

There you are, standing right in front of me

All this fear falls away to leave me naked

Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety

* * *

"Hey guys, did you see Minako? I think the news about the typhoon was true. Look at all this rain! " – Junpei exclaimed with an alarmed look, peering through the window inside the lounge. Everyone was there except for their leader.

Fuuka gasped, (clearly) worried. "I think she's still in school! She insisted on cleaning up the club all by herself and asked me to leave (quickly) to avoid this rain. Now I feel guilty about leaving her all by herself." The persona-user sighed touching her cheek thoughtfully. Koromaru whined, his ears dropping, she scratched his head apologetically.

"We should go find her. I can feel she needs me!" Ken hissed making his way to the door until his feet couldn't touch the floor anymore. "Owww, let me goo!" The poor boy tried effortlessly to reach whoever's hand was grabbing him.

"No way flea boy, you're not going anywhere." Shinjiro sneered.

Aigis immediately stood up with a defiant look in her mechanic eyes. She was ready to go outside when she felt Mitsuru's hand stop her. "Please Aigis, think about Arisato. You really think she would be happy if you risk yourself like that? Let's think about it, I'll make some calls and see what I can do from here." The heiress pulled her cellphone from her pocket ready to dial some number when was interrupted by the door. It banged loudly like jolt had come through it.

"What the hell was that?" Junpei asked looking alarmed. Yukari was feeling uneasy chewing a strand of her hair. "How would I know stupei? I'm more worried with our leader. It must be the wind or whatever. Sheesh." The brunette barked annoyed with her teammate.

* * *

Heavy rain and thick fog. The weather report was right; today the sky was falling, and a typhoon was sure to come soon. She was late because she stayed too long in school cleaning the kitchen after the club activities. After all, Minako dismissed Fuuka saying that she could handle it.

Standing outside (of the) school (building), all she could do was let out a deep sight. She forgot her umbrella and Gekkoukan High was empty at this hour. Looking around, Minakochecked if someone forgot his umbrella, but the wild card user stated that she was out of luck. No umbrella in sight. Taking her jacket off, she put it over her head and moved her briefcase below her left arm. The sky was getting more and more dark, so it could be more dangerous to wait for the storm calm down.

Running through the streets, Minako could feel her clothes starting to get soaked. Her chest was already quite cold, plus the icy wind hitting the bare skin on her legs that wasn't covered by her skirt made her feel even colder.

The path ahead was hard to see, but she always took this way to go back to the dormitory, so this wasn't a problem at all. The real problem was that the fog and the rain was so intense sometimes that she couldn't help but stumble on something; gladly, her severe training in Tartarus showing results as the brunette ventured through the streets. Knowing that by now if wasn't for this, she would fall on the street every time she stumbled.

When a blast of wind swept her entire body at full force, Minako closed her eyes and lifted her briefcase up to shield her face. Now it was more difficult to see than before; maybe she could stop by somewhere safe and wait until it's over. Trying to focus ahead, she could barely see anything and ended up stumbling again.

"Ouch, that will leave a bruise later."

Suddenly, her small body collided with something apparently hard; at first she thought that it was a column or a wall, but it wasn't cold. It was actually warm and… safe. She couldn't feel the rain on her head anymore at least. Strong gloved hands settled on the sides of her hips and drew her in closer to protect her from the harsh elements. She looked up, meeting his grey eyes. Her mouth opened in bewilderment but no sound escaped.

His umbrella fell on the floor when his other hand reached for hers, him squeezing it in the process. Her body instinctively clung to his as if she was drawn to him like magnet. It was like she couldn't hear the rain anymore, the coldness long forgotten on her skin. Her legs followed him mechanically, hand-in-hand, while the other was still on her hips. Looking around, Minako realized that they were now inside a small shrine

Her hand suddenly feeling cold when he released his grip, only to then walk his fingers across her face as if trying to write or draw the lines with his eyes. She could feel him getting closer, almost hearing his thoughts like they were her own. Was that even possible? Is this what people call connection? More and more she felt like they're one breathing at the same time, they're thoughts blending and whispering in unison:

_Let me touch you, feel you, taste you__._

His hands lifted hers, resting it on his chest and close to his heart. Her palms throbbed with each heartbeat and caress coming from him Locking fingers together and tightly, their foreheads touched in correspondence to their moves, lips almost touching.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, Senpai..." Her voice came out weakly. She felt like crying; there he was, coming out of nowhere in this dangerous weather, just to rescue her.

"It's okay, don't be," he responded quietly.

Mouths inches away from each other and their breaths tinkling on their noses, Minako felt excited and nervous at the same time. Akihiko was having difficulty breathing; he knew this was his chance.

_Just say it, just say it, just say it!_

"At first, I really thought I loved you as a sister," he coughed, "but the truth is... you make me feel on edge whenever I see or think of you," the boxing champion said bluntly. The senior continued, "I-I don't feel that way about Miki. She never made me feel that way. You see, I feel the need to protect you, be with you, touch. A-and…." Once again he gulped; he could feel his cheeks burning but couldn't dare to open his eyes and stare at her.

_Let me be with you.__..!_

"You're always on my mind, darn it, my hands are shaking. I know it is, but I need to tell you- my heart needs to tell you, that to me, you are the most beautiful person I've ever known. You're kind, you're cheerful, and you're pretty when you're smiling or even when you're mad-" Her finger reached to his mouth to make him stop talking. When he opened his eyes, her smiling face was the first thing he saw.

"You're in love," the brunette said simply.

"Oh…(!) Love." He scratched his head absentmindedly. "Y-yeah I guess I really am." He nodded, embarrassed by this sudden revelation, feeling his cheeks getting warmer in the process.

She couldn't help but giggle. "I can't believe I misunderstood you all this time… It's just that you never notice those crazy fangirls or the reason they're after you."

"Hmmm... Well, I still don't get them," Akihiko chuckled.

"I'm sorry I misunderstood you. I'm so, uuugh! Silly… What should I do?"

"We can always make amends to that..."Akihiko smirked as he finished his sentence, knowing the implications that it had. Oh god, how she loved that crooked smile! Minako only laughed in response hiding her eyes with her fringe, blushing furiously.

"I feel so stupid, Senpai. When you mentioned Miki, my mind went blank and… oh, I'm so sorry!"

She fought the urge to cry, rubbing her eyes with her hands, the coldness returning making her body tremble. Akihiko pulled the trembling girl into his arms, comforting her with a tight embrace.

"Shh... it's okay. Really, it's fine."

Burying her head in his chest, she only made a 'tch' sound and fought the blush burning on her cheeks. She was so happy and feeling completed, like how it was meant to be. Not that Minako had experienced something like that before, but it felt right. And Like a normal teenager she wanted more of that, more of him.

"Hey, look at me", her senior lifted her chin, their eyes locking, "I didn't even know I was in love. How lame IS that?" The leader laughed at his statement. There he was, opening his heart. She should do the same thing- she really should! Blinking made her aware of how tired she was feeling, her eyelids and her body felt so heavy.

"I've never felt this way before. I'm the one who didn't know what to do. You make me feel all happy just to look at you and now I feel like my heart would burst," she mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open. But it was so difficult, like a bolt of weakness had struck her. Letting out a loud and long sigh, the petite brunetter let her body relax into him until they were sitting on the floor with her head resting on his shoulder. "And by all means, you're so good to lay on", mumbling the last words the girl closed her eyes, the tiredness getting better of her.

"You're in love," was his response, but before she could answer, she drifted away slowly incapable of saying anything else until she drowned in the sea of unconsciousness. Akihiko stroked her hair smiling faintly. He could wait for her. In that moment the persona user realized that even waiting a lifetime for her was worth it.

* * *

**Author's note: hey there everyone! Long time no see. I know ^^ I was pretty busy and… Had this weird block too so this chapter took a while to come out. So I'm sorry for the short chapter.  
**

**First of all I want to thank all the reviews and favorites and story alerts I received. I'm flattered that you're liking and I'm more than happy to know that even taking a while to update there's someone out there still reading and giving me favs and alerts.**

**But come oon XD reviewing wouldn't hurt right? And as you know, more reviews more readers =D so please share your thoughts! Give me the fuel to update it faster, give me ideas, feedbacks etc. Pretty please?**

**I want to leave here a huge THAAANKS YOUUUU to Rewritten-Ennui-chan! She's awesome, she volunteered to be my beta reader for this chapter, gave me ideas and tips about my writing and advices to rephrase some sentences. So this chapter is not only mine but hers too. =) Thanks a lot, you're great! Oh, and sorry I made the changes you told me to but I reaaaally wanted to post it soon =x so I'm sorry if you find new erros kyaaah!  
**

**And read Ennui stories =D it's worth the time I'll swear ya!**

**'Till the next update ! =^( o o )^=**


End file.
